


Knowing Smile

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only they knew why she sported that knowing smile...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing Smile

**Author's Note:**

> The thought came to me after seeing the picture of [Lindsey Lohan emerging from P-Diddy's boat with that knowing smile](http://www.celebrity-gossip.net/celebrity_gallery/image_full/73857/) for the paparazzi and [the likely reason for the smile](http://www.celebrity-gossip.net/celebrity_gallery/image_full/74003/), walking behind her. Way to go, LiLo! :D

Ginny Weasley smiled at the cameras, walking quickly toward the lifts of the Quidditch stadium, water bottle in hand. The wizarding photographers snapped their photos haphazardly, trying desperately to catch the best photo of the world-famous Quidditch player and lover to the Boy Who Lived. 

Little did they know, her knowing smile was not for the raven-haired man of all the witches’ fantasies as proclaimed in _Witch Weekly_ but for the raven-haired girl walking several steps behind her.  



End file.
